Never Wrong
by Deathtarot13
Summary: "Is it wrong for us to act like this...to be like this?"- AkaKuro twincest!


I don't believe I need to do the disclaimer…I don't own Kuroko No Basket anyways….. *frowns* ah well….

I'm not gonna give a warning either… if you don't like Yaoi…. **Come and join this wonderful world! You don't know what you're missing out dude!**

 _ **This is twincest by the way….***_ _cough cough*_

* * *

 **Never Wrong**

 _They were twins; yes….so…was it wrong?_

 _They were one blood and flesh, so….was it wrong?_

 _They were brothers…so was it wrong?_

 _Was it wrong for twin brothers to feel romantic love for each other, to treat each other like lovers, to touch and kiss, to posses?_

Seijūrō frowned. His Tetsuya was staring at space; he was lost in deep thoughts.

The redhead scooted closer to his twin.

* * *

"Tetsuya?"- The blunette didn't answer.

"Tetsuya?"- Seijūrō touched his bare shoulder.

"Yes, Sei-nii?"- Tetsuya jolted back to reality.

"What's bothering you, Tetsuya?"- Seijūrō sneaked an arm around his brother's waist and pulled him against his chest.

"I wonder….."- Tetsuya buried his face in Seijūrō's chest.

"Hmm?"- The elder twin encouraged him.

"Is it wrong?"- Seijūrō raised a brow.

"…for us to act like this….to be like this?"- The younger twin finished. Pressing himself deeper into his brother's naked chest, their lower parts, still connected under the covers.

The older Akashi seemed to get the younger one's message. His grip tightened around Tetsuya.

"What do you think?"-Tetsuya looked up at his brother….his lover. What does he think? Well…..

"Do you think it's wrong Tetsuya? Do you think our feelings for each other are wrong?"-Hurt laced his voice.

Seijūrō knew this was coming eventually. Both of them were 17 now and it's a miracle that Tetsuya hadn't bring this up until now.

* * *

Yes, Akashi Seijūrō and Akashi Tetsuya were twin brothers.

Seijūrō was older than Tetsuya by a whole 3 minutes.

They were inseparable almost from the moment they were born. When they were put in two different cribs they, especially Seijūrō cried louder and louder until they were put in one crib.

They grew up sharing bed, food, clothes, baths….and they did almost everything together.

They were protective of each other from…..as long as one could remember.

The elder Akashi was overprotective, possessive, caring and dare one say…obsessive of his younger brother. _His innocent, sweet, caring, cute, little Tetsuya._

The redhead was mentally matured, so it didn't take him long to realize what exactly was he feeling for his own twin. He didn't stop himself though…he couldn't stop himself.

'Cause _**his**_ Tetsuya was returning his affections, that was all he ever needed.

The lingering touches, the morning and whole other bunches of kisses continued.

The feelings kept growing and when the clock struck 12 at the night of their 16th birthday, Seijūrō laid his claim on _**his**_ Tetsuya.

That night, he held Tetsuya's exhausted body close to his own and kissed his forehead….like a lover would do.

"Tetsuya, you're mine, just as I'm yours"- he had whispered in the blunette's ear over and over again. Until he was sure the words deeply engraved themselves in his brother's mind and soul.

* * *

"Sei-nii"- Tetsuya cupped his brother's…his lover's cheeks.

"It never felt wrong! Sei-nii never felt wrong! …..But…"

"-Then why Tetsuya? Why are you doubting our feelings…..our bond?"- Their faces were mere inches apart and the blunette could see the slight trace of fear in his brother's crimson pools.

"Sei-nii…"- he looped his arms around the redhead and started caressing his hair.

"I don't doubt our feelings, our bond. But it's forbidden to the society…isn't it?"

"I don't give a damn about society, Tetsuya. You of all people should know that. I don't need anyone's acceptance. I only things I need are your acceptance, your affections, your love….you. I need _you_ Tetsuya…..only you" he lowered his head to the crook of the petite blunette's neck and kissed it desperately.

"Sei-nii"- Tetsuya breathed, closing his eyes.

"I love you Tetsuya" Seijūrō murmured against his neck.

"Hmm…..love you too, Sei-nii"- He kissed the elder Akashi's head.

 _No, though they were twins…..this wasn't wrong._

Tetsuya smiled as Seijūrō pulled him to his chest and lulled him to sleep.

 _No, it wasn't wrong to harbor these feelings for his brother, unusual, but not wrong._

 _ **Never wrong.**_

 _Every love, no matter the form or shape, is pure. It's not wrong….never wrong. Love should never be labeled as wrong._

Both brothers…lovers found peace in each other's hold.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **OMAKE:**

"Trust me Akashi-sama, my twin daughters are perfect for your sons! They'll make quit a match!"

Akashi Masaomi narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"It seems you know about my sons **better than me** "- the ice in his voice was enough to freeze the offending man from inside out.

"A-Akashi-s-sama, I-I di-did not m-mean it t-that w-way" he was cut off by the cold glare of one Akashi Seijūrō.

Fearing for his pathetic life, the man took his leave.

"These peasants disgust me"- the unmistakable voice of Bokushi cut through the thick silence of his father's office.

"Indeed"- his father's cold tone provoked a dangerous smirk to bloom on the now heterochromatic male's lips.

"If he dares showing such audacity next time, send him to me father"- the lone golden eye glinted maliciously.

Masaomi chuckled; his sons sure surpassed him in many aspects a long time ago.

"Your work here is done, you're free to go back to your room and wish Tetsuya a very good night from me"- Seijūrō placed the neatly stacked papers on his father's table, nodded at him and left the room.

Masaomi shook his head, this was the 30th engagement offer for his sons, he had to reject. And he will keep rejecting them until Seijūrō and Tetsuya take over Akashi corps. Because then, Seijūrō will be the one dealing with them.

He has always been supportive of his sons' relationship with each other. He will always be. Smiling, he looked at his wife's framed picture on the table.

"I promised you I'll protect them as long as I can. I'm keeping up my promise dear, just keep watching over us"- he placed a tender kiss on the picture frame.

* * *

"Sei-nii, you're back!"-Tetsuya scrambled to his feet and jumped into Seijūrō's awaiting arms.

"Hmm, I'm back"- wrapping his arms around the petite male, he kissed Tetsuya's crown.

"Let's go to bed, I'm sleppy"- the blunette rubbed his eyes.

Seijūrō smiled warmly at Tetsuya and let his brother tug him towards their bed.

* * *

 **Yes, the story starts after a major love making session between the twins!**

 **This is my awakening readers!**

I won't say this is my first fanfic 'cause I actually wrote a couple of them. Never finished said fanfictions due to their utter awfulness! I deleted them anyways….and changed my name too…. Besides I wasn't familiar with the terms 'Yaoi' and 'Fujoshi' and 'Fudanshi' back then. Long story short, I'm gonna write yaoi from now on... _'cause dude….._ _ **Yaoi is freakin oxygen!**_ I just hope that my old readers don't stumble upon the new me! I'll die from sheer embarrassment…. *sigh* anyways…. I wrote this in one go….so tell me if you like it or not…if you want me to write fanfictions based on your ideas message me! I'd love to listen to your ideas and maybe wrack my brain to make a story out of it!

And I guess…more twincest are on their way!


End file.
